


Coming Down

by bestdamnsalad



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Hate Sex, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sex, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, hoo boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestdamnsalad/pseuds/bestdamnsalad
Summary: Niijima Makoto finds herself in the middle of a battle between body and mind, love and lust, life and death, all at the hands of Akechi Goro. How such a simple thing as friends with benefits can turn to ruin so quickly.





	1. God

“I’m glad you made it.” 

Makoto took a deep breath before turning to face him. Akechi Goro stood behind her, leaning smugly against the closed safe room door. 

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” 

Akechi made no motion to move from the door, eliciting more nervous feelings in Makoto’s stomach. He watched her, his eyes moving down her body slowly. 

“Tell me again why you wanted to meet here?”

Makoto held her head in shame. She allowed her cheeks to blush as she revealed her true intentions, “I-I wanted us to have some privacy. With what we’ve been doing...”

“Privacy?” Akechi started looking around the dark room, skeptical, “We have plenty in my apartment.”

Makoto felt like she was going to die of embarrassment. Playing with her emotions and twisting her words were two things Akechi did so well. “But here...it’s just us.”

Akechi was silent for a few moments, staring at her with an indecipherable look on his face. Perhaps he was weighing his options. Or maybe even considering the fact that Makoto was going completely insane. 

“Just us.” Possessiveness oozed from his words like honey. She felt her core warm ever so slightly, always enjoying how possessive he was of her. She so desperately wanted him to cross into the room and join her on the bed.

What were the odds that someone in Tokyo would have a Hotel-based palace? And what were the even smaller odds that Makoto would be able to crack the code and be able to enter it? She amazed herself sometimes but knew that her own desperation won her that award.

Akechi still stood at the door and Makoto took in his appearance. He wore his usual palace gear, the red and white prince outfit. She had always liked seeing him in it, as she thought it suited him. “Crow, please.”

That sparked a smirk on Akechi’s face. “Oh, so we  _ are _ going to use nicknames this time?” Before Makoto could respond, Akechi crossed the room and climbed onto the bed. He sat in front of her and placed one hand on her shoulder. “Are you sure this is okay?”

Makoto gave a small laugh, “We’ve been doing this for how long?”

With that, Akechi took off his mask, placing it on the bedside table. Makoto followed suit and, once her face was revealed, Akechi placed his hand on her cheek. Despite it being gloved, she could still feel the coldness of his hand. “Your hands are always so cold.”

He chuckled and used his free hand to pull her into his lap. “You never seem to mind when I touch you.” She loved when he talked to her like that. He must have felt her squirm because next thing she knew, his lips were right beside her ear, “May I touch you, my Queen?”

“Yes.”

It was all he needed to hear before he pulled her against his body and kissed her passionately. She moaned, enjoying the roughness in the kiss. He ran his tongue against her bottom lip in an attempt to coax her tongue out. She finally complied, much to his satisfaction. As her breathing became heavier, his lips left hers and found refuge in the crook of her neck. He began to kiss the sensitive skin, dragging his tongue along the length of it. As Makoto let out a loud moan, Akechi stopped. 

“What are you doing?” Makoto asked breathlessly, trying to guide his lips back.

“Do you suppose hickies made in the metaverse only last in the metaverse?”

“Maybe we have to try to find out.” Makoto said, restlessly. Akechi finally complied and kissed her neck once more. He started to suck at the skin, using his teeth. Makoto felt a rush of heat to her core, gasping out in surprise of the pleasure. She felt Akechi smile before continuing his heavenly movements. Makoto’s hands found their way into Akechi’s brown hair and began tugging lightly. 

His hands trailed down her body, stopping at her hips. He gripped them hard, pulling her even closer. She could feel his erection against her own warm core and he moaned as she rubbed herself against it. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” Akechi pulled Makoto against him and began working on the zipper on the back of her suit. She felt the coldness of the room touch every inch of her skin as he undressed her, yearning for his touch once more. Akechi discarded the blue suit on the floor before turning back and taking in Makoto’s appearance. This was not their first time - not even close - and he still looked at her body with the same interest as the first time, as if it was the one thing he wanted the most in the world. 

His mouth soon found her nipples, sucking lightly. He did not spend much time here, however, as he would soon voice his true desire. 

“Let me have you, Queen.”

With a completely red face, chest heaving with pleasure, and core that felt so blistering hot that it might explode, how could Makoto refuse? “Of course,” She responded.

Akechi smirked, enjoying how desperate he could make her. He laid her on the mattress and began to undress himself. Makoto tugged at his belt, unfastening it quickly. She freed his erection and marveled at the beads of pre cum. She leaned up and wrapped her lips around his dick which made Akechi moan. He gripped her hair and guided her back and forth along his dick. Her tongue swirled around the tip before she released him. 

“Fuck, M- Queen.” Makoto could tell Akechi was a bit disoriented from the pleasure. 

He positioned himself outside of her entrance while Makoto waited expectantly. Finally, she felt the pressure of his dick entering her and she felt every one of her nerves fill with electricity. He began to rhythmically thrust into her and Makoto tried her best to keep up. Sometimes she would mess up, but Akechi would be the one who would lean against her and apologize. Everytime it happened she grew just a bit wetter. 

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up, sitting her on him. She gasped as he was now entirely inside her. Finding a grip on her hips he began guiding her up and down until she got her own rhythm down pat. They fucked in this position for a while, beads of sweat forming on both their foreheads from the excursion. Makoto looked up at Akechi, finding his eyes hidden behind his shaggy bangs. She smiled as she brushed them out of his eyes, revealing his dark brown eyes. He smiled back at her before another smirk appeared instead. 

“What are you plan-”

His rough hands found her clit, massaging it slowly. “Goro!” She exclaimed as the heat inside of her grew, bringing her closer to the inevitable release. 

“The nicknames were your idea, Queen.” He whispered against her ear through his slight grunts.

She didn’t hear him, however, as the heat inside her finally exploded into pure pleasure. Akechi’s hands worked faster as they helped her through the orgasm, sending electricity rippling through her entire body. “Oh  _ god,  _ Goro.”

Her movements slowed on his dick as she caught her breath. Akechi waited, staring at her expectantly. She knew he was enjoying watching her recover from his actions. Once the stars cleared from her vision, Makoto looked up at Akechi. He tilted his head to one side, as if awaiting permission to continue, but Makoto had other plans. She pushed him down onto the mattress, smirking as his eyes widened. 

She began rapiding her movements, moving herself up and down his dick as fast as she could. He moaned, closing his eyes and let Makoto take over. She leaned forward and began to repeat his earlier actions on his neck. She sucked gently until he interjected, “Harder, damn it.” She sucked harder this time, to a more positive moan. 

Grabbing her hips once more, Akechi’s own hips started bucking. “I’m close.” He warned her. Makoto lifted herself off of Akechi and wrapped her hand around his dick. She only had to stroke him a couple of times before his release. She let his cum fall onto her thighs as she continued helping him experience his ecstacy. “Fuck, Makoto.” He grunted as he came down from the high, allowing his body to untense. 

He sat up soon after and combed through his hair with his fingers. Makoto smiled at him and he smiled back. His hand reached her face once more and his thumb caressed her cheek. “You’re stunning, my Queen.” His eyes studied her face before he brought her lips to his, giving her a light kiss. 

As much as Makoto wanted to stay in the hotel room, she knew that it would raise suspicions in the real world as to where they disappeared to. She reached for Akechi’s clothes and tossed them to him. 

“Ah, so no aftercare. How cruel.” 

Makoto rolled her eyes at his comment, reaching for her own clothes. “We should head back before too much time passes in the real world.” He passed her mask to her before placing his on his face. “Your mask is absolutely ridiculous.” Makoto mentioned, feeling the corners of her mouth turn up. 

“As if yours is any better.”

She was about to comment, before Akechi sighed. 

“You don’t regret what happened, do you?”

Akechi looked at her as if he wanted to tell her something really really important. He let out a deep breath and after a moment he replied, “I’ll never regret what we have done together.” 

Makoto could see actual pain in his eyes and instead of pressuring him into telling her what he was actually thinking, she settled with laying her head on his shoulder. He hesitated, but eventually wrapped his arm around her and pulled her towards him. “We should go.”

Makoto wished she could ask him the question that had been burning in the back of her mind this entire time; what exactly were they? She wanted so desperately for all of this to have some purpose, for him to tell her that it wasn’t just a friends with benefits thing. Her crush on him had only blossomed a few months prior when he had begun spending more time with her. It got naggingly more difficult to deal with as he got closer to her. Sometimes they would spend entire days together and Makoto let her heart fall for him. Akechi Goro. 

Sometimes she would find double meanings in little things he did, like the one time he wrapped his arm around her waist when they walked home together. Or the time that he absentmindedly tucked a lock of hair behind her ear while they were on the train together. However, those few loving gestures were overshadowed with the multiple times they had just fucked each other senseless, learning how to please each other before they even garnered the title of ‘friends.’ 

Her hesitation came from his position. As a detective, Akechi probably had more things to worry about than dating. She wondered if he liked her and his hesitation was the same, but she did not want to let her hopes up anymore. She could deal with a few more moments of uncertainty. Instead, she got up and walked to the door, checking the long hallway before signalling to Akechi that there were no enemies nearby. They made their way to the entrance of the purple hotel in mere minutes. 

“Ready?” Akechi asked, priming his phone in his hand. Makoto nodded and soon she felt her power disappear from her body. She opened her eyes and found that they were in the plain gray Tokyo they had just been in hours before.

Turning to Akechi, she noticed his princely outfit had been replaced with his usual beige coat and black pants. She glanced down, unsurprised that her own outfit had changed as well. “I’m glad you found that palace; your sister’s palace was getting a bit uncomfortable to be in.”

Makoto remembered the various coat closets they had fucked in and how many times they got close to being caught by both shadows and teammates. It was Akechi that mentioned going to his apartment, but with how much paparazzi the detective prince garnered, his apartment was rarely free. Another palace was their only choice if they wished to continue their exploits.

“We have a team meeting tonight.” Makoto reminded Akechi before he could bid her farewell.

She saw as the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile. “Ah, is that so?” Before Makoto could react, Akechi grabbed her hand, intertwined their fingers. “Seems I get to spend more time with you.”

* * *

Makoto would never admit that she and Akechi Goro were meant for more than just friends with benefits, but on the days that they were together, her heart leaned towards something deeper. The word soulmate came up in her thoughts more than once when they finished each other’s sentences, knew exactly what the other was thinking or knew which looks could set each other aflame. It all sounded extremely corny but was exactly what suited them. 

Today, Makoto sat next to Akechi on Ren’s couch as one more team meeting went on. She pretended not to notice the looks he threw her, the way his hand sat mere centimeters from her thighs, how absolutely handsome he looked. 

One of them needed to concentrate on the plan, after all. 

After the meeting, Makoto found herself talking to Haru, disappointed as Akechi gave her a wave goodbye before disappearing down the stairs; she had wished he would invite her back to his apartment. Shaking off the feeling, she began to pack her things when Ren whispered to her, “Stay.” 

Worry filled her stomach, but she shook it off. It was usual for the leader of their team to have a few words with her. Still, she didn’t get too far in convincing herself.

Haru was the last one to leave, leaving Futaba, Ren, Morgana, and Makoto in the cramped attic. She felt dread in her stomach as Futaba was the one who started the conversation. “Are they all gone?”

“Yes,” The cat started, “What were the urgent results, Futaba?”

Makoto felt her stomach flip. How could she have forgotten about the app that Futaba had installed on Akechi’s phone. Because they suspected him to be a traitor. Makoto must have forced the memory out of her mind, wanting the false relationship with her and Akechi last longer, for her own qwalms to be sated. 

“We have reason to believe...Akechi is a traitor.”

No. Makoto could not believe what she was hearing. The Akechi Goro that held her hand when he walked her home, whispered sweet nothings into her ear, kissed her lips as if they were the most valuable thing in the world, was a traitor?

“You must have taken something out of context.”

That wasn’t Makoto speaking. She looked over and realized she was sharing this pain with Ren who was just as upset as she was. 

“I’ll play you the recording, if you want.”

Makoto braced herself as Futaba pressed play. She could not believe her ears; Akechi described in length his plans to murder Ren and finally get rid of the Phantom Thieves. Was the sweet man she had slept with for weeks all an illusion?

“W-was he just using me?” Makoto whispered, not caring if anyone heard. The illusion of perfection she had illustrated came down, taking her heart with it. It felt like it shattered into a million pieces. She held an arm wrap around her shoulders and looked up to find Ren smiling sadly to her. 

“Seems like he was using all of us.”

“Good thing you had that hunch, Ren, or else we would have lost you.” Futaba commented. “However, we do not have the luxury of being sad. We need to come up with a game plan, pronto!” 

Makoto didn’t think she could think of a plan with her mind running endlessly, replaying the moments of their passion and lust that had become uncountable over time. She felt like screaming, but no words came out.

How could Niijima Makoto be so stupid, so illogical, so…

In love?

She took a deep breath, resolving herself to fix this mess in order to save her sense of justice. “Let’s make him regret fucking with us.” She said, spitting out venom with every word.    
  


Niijima Makoto was many things. But one of those things wasn’t useless.

  
  



	2. Devil

She couldn’t look at him the same way. 

Not after finding out his true intentions with their group. Everytime she was in the same room with him, she felt like all the air was sucked out and she was going to suffocate. She remembered all the ways he had touched her and she felt dirty. How could she let a monster like that touch her?

No one knew of their tryst. She had to keep it that way.

She realized she also had to keep Akechi unaware of her knowledge of his true intent. Just thinking about having to smile around him made her stomach flip.

How was she supposed to keep up this façade? 

After Ren had texted the group saying that he would be busy and that they wouldn’t meet up today, Makoto had promptly received a text from Akechi asking if she was free. He knew she would be. She couldn’t act out of character now.

Instead of indulging him, she asked if they could just meet in Leblanc. When Akechi agreed enthusiastically, she cursed.

A half hour later and she was staring right into the reddish-brown eyes of a murderer. 

He sat across from her in the cafe, coffee in hand, pleasant smile plastered on his face. It took everything in Makoto for her not to reach across the table and chok-

“Makoto, is everything alright?” He interrupted her thoughts, his eyes shining with worry.

Was this worry an act as well? Makoto already had a tough time deciphering true people, she did not know what to do with someone who could act so well. 

“I haven’t had much sleep, what with how worried I am about sis.” She lied straight through gritted teeth, knowing full well that her sister would be safe in their plans. If they worked, of course.

As long as she kept her act up, the plans would work. She knew it.

Akechi reached across the table, placing his hand on hers, gingerly. Makoto wanted to recoil in disgust, thinking about how much blood had been splattered under that hand. He noticed her hesitation and leaned closer to her. “I’m here for you. I promise.”

That was too much for to hear. She could feel the hot tears forming in her eyes. She hated how good he made her feel, how she couldn’t tell if it was an act,  _ how desperately she wanted him _ , despite all of his plans. 

“Thank you,” She whispered, all of his previous promises still ringing in her mind, “Why do you go out of your way for me?”

Akechi’s gaze was undecipherable. He took a breath before starting, “Because I...care about you.” The look in his eyes was unmistakably sad. His lips parted once more, about to start with another phrase, but he stopped.

How desperately she wanted him to continue. Did he really care about her? She wanted to know everything he was thinking, and then some. It wasn’t her place, however, so she resolved to giving a small smile. 

“Thank you for coming out with me today.” Grabbing her things she got up, Akechi following suit.

“Let me walk you home today.” Akechi’s hand flew to her back, “Unless you’d want to come home with me.” He added with a whisper.

She knew what that meant. 

And she complied.

To avoid suspicion, of course.

* * *

Ren was dead.

Well, not really.

But he was dead to Akechi. And Makoto was secretly tasked with keeping it that way. Her sister had just brought Ren back to Leblanc where they all discussed their unseen victory before Makoto felt her phone go off.

**Goro: How are you holding up?**

Her sister must have noticed her knuckles turn white from gripping her phone too hard because she placed her hand on Makoto’s shoulder. “What’s wrong.”

**Goro: I need you.**

At this point, everyone was looking at her silently. Her mind quickly searched through nonchalant answers that wouldn’t raise any suspicions. “I left something behind at school.” 

She gathered her things and began to leave before Ren spoke up softly, “Let me go with you.”

Makoto stopped, “You’re dead, remember?” She turned to face him and met his concerned look which made her crumble on the inside, “I’ll be okay.” 

He gave a suspicious look before turning back around. Makoto’s heart pounded in her chest as she exited the coffee house. He knew exactly where she was going. She never told him, but the look in his eyes all but confirmed he knew something. How did he figure it out? Was it obvious? Did he think she was in on Akechi’s plans?

No, Ren knew where her allegiance lies. And she knew he understood that there was a reason she was meeting Akechi. 

After what felt like hours, Makoto finally found herself in front of the hotel. She had imputed the prompts and relished in the feeling of power as she fell into the metaverse. Waiting for any openings she could, she bypassed the miniscule palace security as she made her way to the elevator. She literally punched the number to the eighth floor, allowing her feelings of anger to disperse before she saw Akechi. Her ascent was rapid and for the first time in this hotel, Makoto felt empty. She did not anticipate anything, she was not nervous. Any emotion could fill her now, and it scared her.

The lights were dim and Makoto walked forward with caution. There was nothing she was more scared of than the dark, and the purple haze in front her allowed her to barely see two feet ahead. Good for her, her mind had this path committed to memory.

As her hands reached out to graze the door knob of room 6, she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. As she was about to unleash her persona, she heard a whisper against her ear, “It’s me, Makoto.”

The saccharine voice sent her entire body aflame in both anger and lust. She hated herself for being so used to having him that she could still feel something for him despite his transgressions. 

Akechi spun Makoto to face him and pressed himself against her body. His lips pressed against hers aggressively, as if he needed her right there. He coaxed her tongue out and she began kissing him back. She had a part to play, after all.

When the pair heard footsteps, they quickly pulled away and hid in their usual room.

Makoto began to hate the neon tint of the room. She doubted she would be able to see the color purple again after all this was over with.

“Are you okay with this?”

Akechi’s voice brought Makoto to the present. She wondered what would happen if she said she wasn’t okay. Would he suspect something was up? Worse; did she even want to decline him?

When she nodded her head, Akechi smirked. He slid his red mask off and gingerly lifted Makoto’s off, placing them both on the bedside table. “I’m sorry for the late message. I need you, my Queen.”

Before she could respond, his lips were on hers once more. He tasted like tangerines, as usual. He began biting her bottom lip playfully. Makoto tensed up at the action, unable to process what she was doing. Akechi felt this and wrapped his arms around her. “No need to be worried. You know me.”

Did she?

He stopped for a moment, studying her face. “Is everything okay, Makoto?”

Looking down at the floor, she responded, “It’s Queen.”

Akechi smirked and held Makoto an arms length away. “Don’t avoid the question,  _ Queen _ .”

She wanted to laugh, but couldn’t find it in her. “I-I’m worked up from...Joker’s death.   
  


Akechi’s expression turned undecipherable. “The team is going through a tough time now, but I know we are all going to get through it.”

Not being able to bear hearing his words anymore, Makoto crashed her lips onto his, wanting him to  _ just shut up already _ . He gasped from the forcefulness of it, letting go of her for a moment. Kissing him aggressively, Makoto was able to channel her frustrations on him.

She bit his lip with none of the gentleness he had given her earlier.

Pulling her away, Akechi growled, “I never took you for a dom.”

Makoto was about to slap him when she noticed the lust in his eyes. Her core suddenly felt warm and it needed to be taken care of. 

“Take your clothes off.” She commanded, enjoying the rush. 

However, he didn’t follow her request. Instead, he stared at her as if he wanted to say something. 

“Crow?”

“We don’t have to continue if you’re uncomfortable.”

“What do you mea-” Makoto started before Akechi gestured to her hand. She had not felt it but her hand was balled up into a fist. Her nails were digging into the tender flesh of her palm, leaving red, crescent-shaped marks behind. She stared at them, enjoying the stinging that the little marks left. The feeling mixed with the concerned look Akechi was giving her finally cemented her will.

If Akechi wanted to use her, she’d have no qualms about using him, too.

Taking initiative, Makoto pushed Akechi back. He was about to say something when Makoto cut him off, straddling his body with her legs. 

She worked to remove his pants, hands shaking with anticipation. She freed his erection, not surprised at how incredibly hard he was. Beads of pre-cum had already made their way to his tip. Makoto was driven by the intensity of her anger; she wanted to take it out on him.

So instead of offering him relief, as usual, Makoto moved to work herself out of her own suit. Akechi raised his hands in an offer to help, but Makoto swatted him away everytime. She exposed herself to him slowly, relishing the dilation of his pupils as she allowed him to bask in all of her. His hands reached to touch her, but she never gave him the satisfaction.

Instead, she leaned back, hopping off of him and propping her head up on the plush white pillows at the headboard. Akechi admired her curiously, sending chills down her spine. She spread her legs slowly. He immediately positioned himself accordingly, running his hands along her milky thighs. “May I have you, Queen?”

“Take me.” Her voice cracked as she spoke, urging her sense of right and wrong to quiet before it drove her insane.

His tongue found her entrance, running along it cautiously. As Makoto moaned with pleasure, Akechi began to play with her clit, turning the warmth in her core up to an intense heat. As he lapped at her core with his devilishly amazing tongue, she felt the heat wind up and up like a spring coiling. He moaned against her lips, sending shockwaves through her. Delving his tongue deep within her, she realized she was moments from release. 

Her hands found his hair where they tugged lightly. Lapping her up once more, Makoto felt the coiled spring inside her core tightened and finally release, her thighs snapping shut on either side of Akechi’s head, forcing him to continue his ministrations as she rode out the wave of pleasure. She screamed his name, “Goro!” no longer caring who might hear.

He smirked at how hard she came from him, her essence gracing his lips. 

The dread returned to her stomach as soon as she came down. She gulped, needed to chase it away once more. 

She slapped Akechi, pushing him back once more. “I’m not done yet.” She said as Akechi looked at her with the most desire she had ever seen. Was it possible he was enjoying this?

Was she?

She needed to drown her doubts. She positioned herself over his dick, easing herself onto it, glad that her immense wetness allowed her greater ease. Her core filled with warmth once more as she saw Akechi’s eyes roll back in pleasure. “You feel heavenly, Queen.”

And you feel like the devil, she thought, forcing herself to ride him harder to drown out his words. 

Leaning forward, Makoto’s lips sought out Akechi’s neck. She sucked on the sensitive skin hard, nipping and biting as she went along. They had discovered just weeks prior that hickies do last outside of the metaverse, and she felt the desire to mark him in a way that would give him great pain. He moaned at her work, matching her pace and thrusting into her harder with each bite. Makoto never realized just how much pain Akechi liked; she felt like her whole plan had backfired.

“M-makoto, don’t stop.” He whispered out with a groan. She could sense his cock twitch inside her, moments from reaching his release. Makoto stopped riding him. 

His eyes flew open, reddish-brown eyes stared at her, pleading. “Makoto-” He hissed out as a smile spread across Makoto’s lips.

Realizing she was completely enjoying his misery, Akechi moved his hand to Makoto’s clit. He massaged her, eliciting a shaky moan, much to his content. “Two can play at this game.”

He grabbed her hips, guiding her up and down on his cock once more. She resumed her previous speed, feeling the nagging feeling rise up once more in her core. Realization sunk in, she could not allow him the pleasure of being able to make her cum twice in one session. 

She moved her hips, forced his free hand to her breast, and continued her painful bites all in an attempt to make him cum first. 

“You’re a fucking angel, Makoto.”

One last nip on his skin and she felt his hips bucked beneath her. He let out a string of curses followed by her name as he filled her with his seed. She watched as a red blush spread across his face, pure pleasure emanating from his expression. 

Before she could even feel the satisfaction in her work, the dread sunk right back in. She hopped off him, feeling dirty. She used him, but what good did that do when he enjoyed every minute of it?

He walked her home, and she thanked him. She felt his hesitation in placing a kiss on her cheek before walking away, satisfaction present in the way he walked. 

She wondered if the situation was different, if tonight would have been the day she told him of her true feelings.

The thought kept her up the entire night.

  
  



	3. Martyr

The Phantom Thieves had finally retrieved the final letter of introduction. They were finally on their way to defeating Shido once and for all.

At least, that’s what they had assumed.

When they began their retreat back into the real world they heard something above them and stopped running, turning their attention to the rafters above their heads.

Akechi Goro jumped from one of the metal rafters, gracefully landing before the team. “Long time no see.” He said to no one in particular, but Makoto felt her stomach lurch at the sound of his silky voice. It was off, as if something about his charming persona had finally collapsed and the Phantom Thieves were about to witness this man’s true self.

Makoto finally willed herself to look at Akechi and paled at how hollow he looked, the playfulness she was so used to seeing in his reddish-brown eyes gone and replaced with emptiness. He stared at Ren, unfaltering, as if challenging only him and Ren stared back.

“Under different circumstances we could have been great rivals.” He glanced at Makoto for a brief second and she caught his gaze. “Or perhaps even friends.”

“It’s not too late.” Ren said, the steadiness in his voice surprising even Makoto. Sometimes she forgot how composed Ren could be in tough situations.

Akechi gave a chuckle that teetered on the edge of insanity. She never heard him like this before. “I wonder why we couldn’t have met a few years earlier.” His face fell, emotion finally seeping into his once monotonous voice, “That didn’t happen in reality.”

Makoto felt her stomach flip as she found her voice. Wanting to make him understand that he wasn’t alone while trying to wrap her own head around this whole mystery, she asked, “Why are you working with someone like Shido?”

The mention of Shido finally got Akechi to focus on her, eyes piercing her with their gaze. “All this is is to make my father notice me. Then I’ll exact revenge on him.” He seemed angry, explaining it as if she was too dumb to understand his true intentions. 

“Shido is your father?” Yusuke asked, surprised. 

Everything made sense now. Makoto pieced it all together as Akechi continued on talking about his past. They had gotten in the way of his plans for revenge. He tried using them, to no luck, and now was trying to get rid of them. 

Why then, did Akechi begin this relationship with her when he was so close to reaching his end goal? It’s not like he would gain anything from it. He was smart enough to realize that, she assumed.

The battle began and the Thieves quickly defeated the two monsters that Akechi had made berserk. The Thieves power combined was way too strong for anything Akechi could dream up.

Makoto finally found her voice, “It’s not too late. We can help yo-”

“You’d never.” Akechi sneered, “There’s no going back for me.”

Makoto watched in horror as his red and white prince outfit disappeared only to be replaced with a suit of purple and black, belts running along his entire body, and to top it off, a black mask.

She thought she was going to pass out.

He challenged them once more, amazing Makoto with how much power he really had. How much power  _ he had hid from them _ . She watched as his entire celebrity persona fell, down to the minute details. Even his voice changed from the steady, silky way he used to talk to an unnerving, crazy voice.    
  


As they fought once more, Makoto realized Akechi kept targeting the other Thieves, neglecting her entirely. His gaze was focused entirely on Ren, even when Makoto herself attacked him. She wanted to meet his eyes, to figure out if there was still a trace of his old self in there, or if he was gone forever.

Finally, he fell.

She watched the somber look in his eyes as he sank to his knees, defeated. Her heart broke as he choked out, “After all this, I couldn’t be special.”

Because he was. He was special to her. And she had no way of telling him that.

When his cognitive version walked in the room and threatened Akechi to either shoot Ren or die, she swore a pang of pity rose up in her stomach. He had been nothing but used his entire life, nothing but a lowly puppet for his own evil father. 

She wished to hold him as she once did and tell him that he was more than what his father thought of him.

Before she could, however. Akechi raised the gun towards Ren. Makoto swore she saw stars and began to move forward to take the shot for Ren. She could not bare losing two people in one day.

Akechi saw her movements and Makoto noticed his eyes softened at the sight. His lips turned up for a split second before he shot, hitting an emergency button behind them.  _ He never intended to hit Ren. _

As a dividing wall rose between them, Akechi gave Makoto a solemn smile. Losing what little control she had, she ran to the wall, pounding on it, crying out for Akechi. 

“Change Shido’s heart. In my stead.”

Makoto turned to Ren, tears welling up in her eyes. He locked eyes with her before agreeing to the traitor’s demands.

As her hands slammed on the wall once more, Makoto heard two shots ring out.

They echoed in her mind as her body shook with panic.

“We lost his signal.” Futaba said quietly.

Makoto felt her voice go hoarse from screaming.

* * *

Akechi Goro was a traitor.

But he was also a martyr.

Makoto could not will herself to get up. She did not trust the shakiness in her legs. Her head spun, replaying the scene that had unfolded before her over and over in her head.

She could have saved him! She could have grabbed him and pulled him over the threshold before the wall closed.

Why didn’t she?

He had saved them, after all.

Tears fell down her cheeks, all of her emotions rushing out of her at once. After a few moments of quietly sobbing, Ren kneeled down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. The rest of the group looked on in silence as Ren allowed her to cry onto his shoulder.

Makoto appreciated the embrace, but felt it strange. It was foreign; Ren’s embrace was stronger and he smelled of coffee, a stark contrast to the gentle embrace and citrusy scent of Akechi.

Makoto sobbed harder. 

Ren helped her to her feet and guided her out of Shido’s palace. She did not even notice that they returned to the real world until Ren brought her to her apartment. She glanced at the gray eyed boy and realized this was the moment where their sins needed to be exposed.

“Will you come in?”

Ren did not seem surprised, “If you’re up to it.”

“Sae won’t be coming home tonight.” Makoto explained as they rode the elevator up. She turned the knob and gestured for Ren to follow her inside. “Would you like anything?”

Ren shook his head, examining the small apartment. “You have a lovely home.”

And that’s where she broke down. She felt the heat of her tears in the front of her skull become too much to bear, breaking the floodgates and running down her cheeks in rapid succession. Her sobs grew louder and she had to cover her mouth to muffle them. Ren quickly came to her side, holding her as she collapsed onto the floor. The pair sat on the floor in an embrace while Makoto tried composing herself. 

“Please tell me what’s been going on, Makoto.” The gentleness in his voice calmed her down a bit.

Her mind judged whether or not to tell him the truth, how she could get away with keeping this heart wrenching time a secret for the rest of her life. She could not bear to tell Ren how intimate the two had been, how she had  _ fallen in love _ with him like a fool. Ultimately, she decided to tell him; no truth could be spared from her leader anymore. “Goro and I had been in a...friends with benefits type of relationship for a while.”

She watched as the confusion flashed on his face. “How long?”

“Since before we infiltrated Sis’s palace.” 

“Did he use you?”

Makoto sighed, “No. I wanted it, too.” 

“What else?”

“It never stopped,” She felt herself grimace, “Until today, that is.”

“This is unlike you.” 

“I wanted to stop when you...died. However, I felt that if I stopped he would realize our plans.” Guilt returned as she spoke, urging her to tell the whole truth, “But that was only an excuse. I genuinely still wanted it.”

Ren took a sharp inhale. “Makoto, if you feel something for him, you can tell me. I won’t be angry.”

Her shoulders dropped. His words sunk in and Makoto realized she wanted to fight his accusations, but that he had struck a nerve. Her eyes widened as she realized just how deep she was.

“But he’s dead.”

Makoto finally noticed the glistening in the corner of Ren’s eyes; he was upset about Akechi as she was. They were true confidants after all, probably closer than Makoto and Akechi had been.

“We used the metaverse to...you know.”

Ren cocked an eyebrow, “Did you go to someone’s palace?”

Makoto nodded, “I’m sorry.” It was all she could say and all she needed to say. Ren held her for a bit longer, lending comfort to Makoto as she continued to sob against him. 

* * *

Makoto found herself enveloped by neon purple lights once more. The room still had a musky sex scent to it which brought tears to Makoto’s eyes as her mind relived memories. Every touch, kiss, hushed whisper against her skin all came back at once, flooding her mind with things she had fought hard to forget.

She remembered their first time. It was in Akechi’s apartment after they had had a little too much to drink. She had been surprised when he suggested it, his educated eyes confirming his desires, but when his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in close, she knew she was a goner. His kisses absolutely melted her, lighting a fire in her that she knew would never truly be quenched.

It was that day that he made her his, marked her body and left her heart expectant. 

How quickly he shattered it.

The way his eyes shone with some unfamiliar emotion that Makoto could not pinpoint had mistakenly driven her to believe that maybe, just maybe, he felt some ounce of feelings for her in return.

Makoto was a fool for believing he would ever love her.

She was a fool for allowing herself to fall for him in the first place. How could a monster like that ever deserve love? Or even return it?

Feeling her heart lurch, Makoto realized she was being too irrational. This was probably never about love to him; he merely toyed with her just to fill his twisted desires.

She wanted to believe that. Her rational side begged her to believe it. It would help her heal faster. But everytime she thought it, a nagging voice rose in the back of her mind:  _ you’re wrong.  _ Perhaps it was her own fairytale desire for requited love, but she swore the way he held her, looked at her, kissed her so deeply, all had a hint of some deeper feeling. She could have sworn up and down that Akechi Goro had fallen in love with her, too.

There would be no way for her to know, however. Akechi Goro was dead.

Makoto felt hot tears prick the back of her eyes and felt no need to restrain them. They fell down her cheeks in two swift lines. She made no move to brush them away, as that job usually fell to Akechi. The memory of how gingerly his thumb would stroke her tears away caused a strangled noise in her throat; she wanted to cry out and scream, but as usual, her voice was gone.

Ren had suggested that she visit the hotel just a few days a week to bring her peace. At first, finding herself surrounded by the neon purple lights and white sheets caused her heart to race subconsciously. She was expecting Akechi to bust down the door and claim her in him arms as he always had. However, she eventually convinced herself it was all in the past and that’s when her healing began. The room began to be her solace as she began to think about all she wished she could have said to Akechi and laid out all her emotions as plainly as possible, as if he was still in the room with her. Today as a particularly rough day, however, as the final words she wished to tell him sat on the tip of her tongue but refused to come out. 

She knew that as soon as she said them, she would find her closure and would have to leave this part of her behind. Makoto was not sure if she could handle that, yet.

Before she could whisper her goodbyes, a muffled sound came from the closet behind her. Turning around, Makoto’s hands instinctively flew to her mask, she was strong enough to ambush an enemy alone. Sticking her free hand out in front of her defensively, Makoto began moving towards the source of the noise. 

She yanked the white door open and leaped back, readying her attack. “Johan-”

“M-Makoto.”

Did her ears deceive her?

She squinted against the darkness, seeing a form crumpled against the back wall of the closet. His dark black and purple outfit blended in with the lighting, but Makoto knew instantly who it was, all because his silky voice whispered out her name plenty of times before. 

“Goro?”

  
  



	4. Savior

Grabbing one of the neon light fixtures, Makoto shined it towards the crumpled form before her, unbelieving as Akechi Goro shined back. He was in his black mask costume, blood staining the purple and black of his chest. 

He coughed, clearly injured. Makoto rushed to his side, placing her hand on his chest. “How are you here? How are you  _ alive _ ?”

His voice was strained as he spoke, “I shot twice. I couldn’t deal with the shadows so I climbed the rafters to escape.” He gestured to the blood, “They shot at me, but missed anything important.”

“I want to hit you, Goro.”

“You should. It’s what I deserve.” His expression was completely remorseful. 

“If you’re expecting sympathy, you are sadly mistaken.”

“I don’t deserve any sympathy. I wish I died there.”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Makoto remarked, much to Akechi’s surprise. “You need to pay for your crimes.”

His look saddened, remorse present in his eyes. “I’ve wronged so many. My death would be the only way.” His hand snaked up his thigh, trying to reach for the gun on his belt. Makoto grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his, holding his hand up to her chest.

“You can’t avoid this responsibility.” She gave him a sad smile, “I have an idea for how you can redeem yourself, albeit just a little bit.” Pulling him to his feet, she guided him to the white bed, laying him down and propping his head on a white pillow. He groaned as his back hit the mattress. Makoto’s hand gripped her mask before ripping it off, resting the other hand on Akechi’s wounded chest.

“What are yo-”

Her healing spell rippled through him, curing everyone of his wounds and dulling every ache in his body. She watched as his expression changed from anguish to relief. 

“You should have let me die.” He whispered, the pain gone from his voice. Emptiness emanated from him in the way he looked at her. Her heart hurt; he looked so broken, so different from the charismatic detective she had met all those years ago.

Akechi deserved it, he was a murderer after all. She tried convincing herself that was the only right answer, that his case was simply black and white. However, the gray slipped in, reminding her of his past. He had been used and manipulated, just like she had been, albeit her sins were not as heavy as his. Akechi was left to think his only way to fulfil his dreams would be to follow his father’s bidding. Wanting revenge for his horrible upbringing, he followed the darkest path he could. It was not surprising, however, because he did not have any semblance of a normal family to guide him into becoming a good person. He was a murderer, that is true, but he was also misguided, manipulated and misrepresented.

Above all, he was remorseful.

“I’ve had so many questions…” Makoto wanted to get to the bottom of this whole mess.

Akechi gave a hollow laugh, one Makoto had never heard before, “Why do you care, Makoto?” He stared at her, as if actually expecting an answer. A twinkle of hope shone in his eyes; he wanted to hear her say something specific.

Instead of answering, Makoto climbed into bed with him and laid her head on his chest where his wounds had been just moments before. She took off her mask before reaching to take off Akechi’s. 

“May I?” She noticed the way the front of the mask came to a point before his lips, as if it was there to keep her away. To keep her from knowing his true self. 

He looked away and Makoto slid the mask off, casting the unsightly thing to the floor. His hair, once fluffy, was now tangled after being stuck in the mask for the past few days. 

“We defeated Shido.”

There it was: his charismatic smile, back with a vengeance. He grinned from ear to ear and it even reached his eyes, “Did you land a few heavy hits for me?”

Makoto nestled her head in the crook of his neck and nodded, “For you.”

His radiating smile faded quickly, however. “I’m a failure,” Akechi gave another unsettling chuckle, “Even in my life’s work I’m a failure.”

“You should have gone with us. That way you could ha-”

“You don’t understand, Makoto.” He turned to look at her, “I doubt my twisted desires could have been quenched with just changing his heart. I wanted to  _ end the bastards life _ .”

“Perhaps they wouldn’t be. But you believed what the Phantom Thieves were doing was just. After all, you asked us to finish changing Shido’s heart.”

Akechi was quiet; Makoto backed him into a corner. “I hate that you can win these arguments now.”

Makoto finally felt as a smile tugged at her cheeks. “I missed this.”

“After all the times you came here, I suspected you did.” When confusion passed on Makoto’s face, he continued, “I knew you would come back here. You’re predictable, Makoto.”

Rolling her eyes, Makoto shoved him, “You just know me too well.”

Akechi wrapped his arm around Makoto’s waist, pulling her body against his. “I’m sorry. For everything.” He whispered against her head. “You must have thought the worst about all thi-”

Makoto pushed away, anger written on her face, any pleasant emotions once present were gone in an instant, “You  _ used _ me, Akechi. Of course I thought the worst because _ it was true _ .”

She noted the sadness that seeped into his expression, the way that he debated with something in his mind. “It was never like that, Makoto.”

“Excuse me?”

“I never used you.”

“You expect me to belie-”

“Why the hell would I be lying to you now? I have nothing left to lose.”

Makoto shut her mouth and stared at Akechi for a few moments. She judged his expression to be serious, nothing like the fake smile he used to put on around the Thieves. This was Akechi Goro’s true side and Niijima Makoto was about to get the answers she had been waiting weeks for. 

“Then what was all this?” Makoto asked, her voice sounded small and nervous. She hated when she sounded like this, hating to show weakness.

Akechi exhaled before sitting all the way up. He sat directly in front of Makoto, taking her hands in his. “I’m not sure exactly what I’m feeling, but….” She heard his breath hitch, “I’ve thought about it over and over and I think that I love you, Makoto.”

Now this was something she thought she would never hear.

“I felt it the day I met you. I marveled at the fact that I had never met such a meticulous person before. How strong you were despite all of the setbacks imposed on your life. The way your smile suits your face perfectly. I never felt it before, but I knew I fell in love with you the day I met you.” He laughed nervously before continuing, “Much to my annoyance.”

“You…love me?” She couldn’t believe the sheer irrationality of his words. How could he feel that way for her, especially since he just said he wasn’t even sure if it was love? How could he feel that way about her when it was Makoto that felt that way about him?

_ Oh.  _

  
  


“Of course, this feeling could be anything really,” Akechi began backtracking, “It was a friend with benefits thing and with all that's happened over the course of our relationship I could just be overreactin-”

Makoto giggled, bringing one hand to Akechi’s cheek. “Shut up.”

Akechi did as he was told, leaning into Makoto’s hand. He stared at her, expectantly. Makoto knew he wanted to hear her say it, too. Whether it was out of his need to be loved or something else, she did not know, but she knew that it took him courage to say those words. Makoto wished she had been braver back then.

“I love you, too, Goro.” She watched his eyes as they widened before she continued, “I wish I could have said it sooner.”

He leaned forward to kiss her, but Makoto turned her head, making him kiss her cheek instead. As his expression became confused once more, she continued, “However, after all of this, we can’t be together.”

The dark expression returned as Akechi nodded, “I figured that much, that you wouldn’t want me after all of this.” He sighed, looking to the floor, “There would be no possibility of a future. Wishful thinking, I suppose.”

Something in Makoto decided to abandon her hesitation and close the already small gap between the two. Her lips pressed against his as she kissed him slowly, waiting for his surprise to be over so he could kiss her back. 

“You need to go back.” She said breathlessly, pulling away from his lips, “You need to turn yourself in.”

Akechi sighed once more, “I’m not the only one involved in this mess. How is that fair?”

“My sis needs you to testify against your fath- Shido.” Makoto looked into Akechi’s eyes, noting how they darkened at the mention of his father. “Her next choice would be Ren and...that seems even more unfair, doesn’t it?”

  
Akechi was silent, allowing Makoto’s words to wash over him. “It seems unjust.” He responded quietly. “But I cannot seem to swallow my pride.”

“I don’t really care,” Makoto responded honestly, “It’s the right thing to do.”

“Everything I’ve worked so hard for - my public image, my studies, my persona - will be all taken from me.” Akechi buried his face in Makoto’s neck, “I can’t do that.”

Wrapping her arms around him, she tried to give him a sense of comfort despite being unsure whether he even deserved it. “It’s the right thing to do. Without you, Ren will be in your shoes despite it not being his responsibility. This is your mess, your war with your father. Don’t you wish to end it and finally get a sense of justice from putting him behind bars?”

“I’ll be going to the same place.”

“You should have thought of that before you committed those horrible crimes.”

He paused, “You’re right. I have no other fate before me. If Ren confesses, I’ll be implicated as well. My destiny is tied here.”

Her heart hurt, a pang of sorrow splitting it in half between wanting to love him and be with him and wanting to make him suffer for all the horrible things he had done. Her stomach twisted.

“I take it you haven’t told anyone about what happened between us.”

Makoto frowned, remembering the conversation between her and Ren, the way he had tried to tell her it was okay despite his words of comfort not really doing their intended purpose. “I...told Ren.”

This was a surprise to Akechi, “I thought you would be too scared to admit it, especially when you figured out my true intent. I’m sorry once more for this.”

“You can stop with the act.”

“This is no act, Makoto. I’ve already said it. I have no need to lie to you anymore.” He caressed her cheek, “This is the real me. Can you accept that?”

She kissed him once more, this time with passion. Akechi gasped in surprise when her lips began moving against his, coaxing him to kiss her. 

“Makoto…” he whispered, “Are you crazy?”

She was. She was absolutely insane. The man before her was a murderer, a traitor, the devil incarnate. But he was also a martyr, a god, a  _ savior _ . Perhaps she had finally snapped under the pressure, but for a moment she tried to hang onto what they had going for them. She wanted to pretend that nothing happened and that they could act out, one last time, what it could have been if they ended up together. What it could have been if their love could actually mean something.

“I want you.” Makoto thought she was having an out of body experience where someone else was doing the talking for her. 

“Are you sure?” Akechi asked, “Don’t be irrational now.”

“Let us pretend one last time.” Makoto felt hot tears prick the back of her eyes, “Let’s pretend that everything is alright.”

“If that is what you want,” Akechi wiped away a tear as it felt down Makoto’s cheek, her sorrow in wanting to change the past evident in her expression, “Let me have you...one last time.”

Her lips crashed onto his wantonly. Their kiss was long and drawn out, neither party wanting to move forward into questionable territory too quickly. His hand pressed into the small of her back and guided her to sit on his lap, giving her an opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck. They sat like that for a while, just kissing each other, as if time was not running against them. Makoto opened her eyes, finally, and noticed how flushed Akechi’s face was. She leaned her forehead against his and stared into his reddish-brown eyes, attempting to memorize them before they became a part of the past. Before she had to admit that this was all a mistake.

“I’ll never get over how beautiful your eyes are, Makoto.”

There it was. That dark feeling that pierced through her stomach. The blush on her cheeks was undeniable.

He guided her lips back to his, kissing her a bit more roughly than before. They couldn’t stay there forever, as much as they both would enjoy that. The tip of her tongue grazed his bottom lip and coaxed his tongue out. She swirled her tongue around his, sucking hard when she managed to trap him. He moaned in pleasure and reciprocated by biting her bottom lip lightly. A rush of heat went to Makoto’s head as waves of pleasure washed over her. 

Her mind told her to stop. His hands were tainted; he had done so much wrong in his life. Her heart told her to continue. He touched her gently; he had realized his mistakes and he would pay for them. She was stuck in the middle of a war with her heart and mind when Akechi pulled away.

“Are you going to regret this?”

Was she? Could she bare to feel his touch on her skin with the knowledge that she had? She paused, remembering how she had already been in this position, that he had already touched her and made her feel tainted and dirty. That was before she knew both sides of the truth. 

Before he laid his truth bare in front of her. She had finally cracked Akechi Goro; he was an open book, willing to do what was just for the team in a small attempt at repenting for his previous transgressions. All would be forgiven between him and Ren soon enough and although the rest of their friends could not forgive him fully, they would be understanding to his situation. Perhaps even sympathetic. Akechi Goro was no god, no devil, no enemy. Akechi Goro was a human being.

Just like Niijima Makoto.

What good are the labels ‘right and wrong’ in a world like this? Especially when they are in a palace made of distorted desires. It seems to all align too perfectly, their world of pretend building up to this moment, their last moment.

Makoto finally felt her feet hit the ground after finally coming down from the cloud she annexed herself to this whole time. What good would rationality do in this situation? This was a peculiar situation in a completely different world. No one would feel the implications of their actions. She set her irrationalities aside. 

“Probably. But I’d regret not doing this more.”

He nodded, understanding her hesitation. “Tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable.”

“I will.” 

He pulled her close, enveloping her in his gentle embrace. Caressing her cheek, Akechi brought her face towards his, pausing when their lips barely touched. Makoto felt her core warm up in arousal at the intimacy of the moment as they breathed in each other's air. 

“I love you. I always have and always will, Niijima Makoto.” Akechi murmured against her lips, causing her cheeks to flush bright red.

“I love you, too, Akechi Goro.” Wrapping her arms around his neck, Makoto finally pressed their lips together, kissing him softly. He deepened the kiss slowly, allowing Makoto time to climb onto him lap, straddling him. His hand ran through her hair, stopping at the tips and choosing to rest on her neck.

She had a tough time undressing him as her hands were not familiarized with his new outfit. Fumbling with zippers, she apologized profusely before Akechi stopped her, laughing. 

“Take your time.”

Moments later he was rid of the suit, helping to calm Makoto down a bit. His body comforted her in its familiarity, unlike the black and purple suit. She admired him as his hands worked to free her from her own clothes, taking in every bit as she attempted to memorize him for the last time. 

Feeling the softness of his lips brush against her neck made her thankful she did not have to give him up just yet. She yearned to have him as he was the only person that could set her aflame in this way. She moaned for him, wanting him to know how she felt. Makoto felt his smile against her skin. 

Pushing her back onto the bed, Akechi positioned himself outside her entrance, “Is this okay?” He whispered against her ear, sending a slew of goosebumps to rise along her arms. “It’s a plain position.”

“It’s more intimate.” Makoto purred.

Akechi entered her, biting back a moan. Makoto gasped as he began to thrust into her, her own hips following in the rhythm he set. His hands roamed every inch of her, as if he was committing her to memory just as Makoto had done earlier. 

Hooking her leg around Akechi’s waist, Makoto pulled him in deeper, wanting him as close to her as possible. She guided him, helping him speed up ever so slightly. As much as Makoto wanted to savor the moment forever, she also a need deep in her core. 

Her hands raked through his hair as her core continued to heat up. She wouldn’t last much longer at this pace. No longer thinking about the consequences, Makoto moaned out, wanting to feel the bliss only Akechi could provide.

He pulled her lips to his and kissed her passionately, “You’re mine, Makoto,” His words dripped with possessiveness, bringing Makoto to the edge.

Her core felt like fire as she came on him, white light overtaking her vision. She felt herself tighten around him, enjoying the waves of pleasure that rolled off her body. She gasped out his name once again, feeling her orgasm intensify when he moaned into her neck in response to his own climax. 

And just as quickly as it had begun, it was over. Even if they took several hours together, Makoto would  _ still _ think it was too short.

As she came down from her high, Makoto was surprised to find tears falling down her cheeks. 

Akechi immediately wiped them away, pulling her against him, “Did I hurt you?”

Makoto wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, allowing the hot tears to continue. “No.”

They held each other for what felt like an eternity before Akechi pulled away. “We should go back.”

The pair got dressed in silence, trying to savor their last moments in each other’s company. Makoto swore that she could see tears in Akechi’s eyes even through the neon light. He stared at her as she moved to open the hotel room door.

“Perhaps we can have each other in another life.” 

Perhaps. It would never happen in this lifetime; Akechi was on his way to pay for his crimes. He had no time for Makoto’s. 

“I’ll be waiting for you, then.” 

Giving the hotel room one last glance, Makoto closed the door, leaving her transgressions enveloped in neon purple lights for the rest of her life.

The pair walked away in silence, finally coming down from their high, ready to face whatever reality had in store for them.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could have gone so many freakin ways but I ultimately settled on this one after a long debate. Thank you for joining me on this journey (even if it was a little short) and I hope y'all will join me on my next one which will probably be coming out sooner than later.


End file.
